


Knitting Night

by BarPurple



Series: Kits and Knits [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Gold wants to have a quiet night knitting, but he has to find something before he can begin.





	Knitting Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Joylee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joylee/gifts).



“Where the hell have I left them now?”

Mama-Minty ambled into the study. She'd been feeding the kits when he'd come downstairs, must had decided she needed a stretch. It felt nice that she was comfortable enough in his house to leave the little ones alone for a wee while. She pawed at his knitting bag.

“No they're not in there, I checked already.”

He gently picked her up and moved her on to a chair before she could get tangled up in his wool. He'd have to invest in a better storage bag before the kits were up and about, maybe that nice one with all the zip up pockets. He'd been umming and haring over it for a while now, not sure if there where too many pockets, he'd forever be losing things.

“Like now. How can I manage to lose my glasses, I had them not a minute ago.”

He put them on to check the dye lots on the replacement wool. Una at Knits and Knots had been her usual wonderful self in rushing him an order. She'd also shared a few choice thoughts with him about the lack of quality control that had led to her supplier letting six balls of scraps be sent to her shop. Una always made him smile.

“Checked wool, radio on, made a cuppa.”

His tea was set on the side table by his chair, in his thermal mug. Another handy purchase from Una's shop, (“Molly suggested them, says it's the only way she gets a hot cuppa when she's cutting up bodies, oh she a pathologist not a serial killer, dear.”) Hadn't need his glasses for that so wouldn't have taken them into the kitchen. Probably.

Mama-Minty meowed at him and rubbed a paw over her head. Gold echoed her movement in frustration, and dragged his glasses off his head. He snorted a laugh.

“Thank you Mama.”

Hunting around for his glasses when they were on his head all the time. Maybe he should invest in one of those chains for them, keep them around his neck, so he didn't lose them. He shook his head, he'd still lose them, or get the chain tangled in his wool. He settled himself in his chair as Mama-Minty rose and stretched. She jumped lightly down from the chair and padded out of his study. Gold had the feeling that now she'd sorted him out she was back off to tend to the kits. It felt rather nice to have someone looking out for him.

He took a sip of tea and checked his row counter.

“Row 26, let's see. K1, K2tog, wrap one forward, K5 wrap one forward, k2tog, okay.”

With in a few moments he'd relaxed into the steady rhythm knitting. A lace shawl from the 1950's wasn't his usual choice, but he'd taken a fancy to the pattern, and it had been ages since he done lace knitting. He'd chosen a bluey-lilac wool as a total change from the dark grey he'd been using for the socks he'd just finished. Una would be happy to sell the finished shawl in her shop for him, but he found himself wondering if Belle might like it. Her outfits had a vintage flair to them, the shawl would fit well with that style. Shawls didn't count under the girlfriend jumper curse, did they?

“What the hell?”

Gold paused mid-row and lower his needles into his lap. Where had that thought come from? Belle was not his girlfriend. They had become friendly over the past few weeks, which was a good thing since they were co-cat parents. He'd cooked for a few times, because she was still staying at Granny's and it was cruel to force someone to eat Mrs Lucas' lasagne more than once in a week, but they weren't dating.

He started knitting again. He need to take up Una's invite to the weekly knitting club she ran. He was clearly starved for human company if some part of his brain was coming up with notions about Belle like that. He took up his needles again and focused on the pattern.

After another ten rows or so he held up the shawl so far and smiled to himself. Belle would look great in this. He turned the radio up a little and snag along to Johnny Cash as he carried on. The steady click of needles and the skill of his hands turn the soft yarn into a delicately patterned lace shawl, a beautiful gift for his co-cat parent.


End file.
